


Один летний день

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: «Давай будем больше шутить по дороге на пляж. Ты мне поможешь забыть обо всем»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Один летний день

**Author's Note:**

> написано по песне Ifwe – «Солнце»

Солнце находилось в зените, и Драко возмущенно сопел, пока Гарри тащил его на пляж.

– Ты же не вампир, чтобы сгореть от солнечных ванн.

– Поттер, если проорешь еще громче про вампиров, то сбегутся все маглы. К тому же, моя нежная кожа не потерпит солнечного ожога.

– Я намажу тебя солнцезащитным кремом.

– Как примитивно! Тебе напомнить, что ты волшебник, Гарри?

– Мы же договорились, что не будем здесь использовать магию.

Их первый совместный отпуск грозил закончиться катастрофой, так толком и не успев начаться.

Драко вырвал свою руку и стал хмуро оглядывать окрестности. Улица, по которой они шли, заканчивалась переходом на дощатые дорожки пляжа. Гарри посмотрел в сторону береговой линии. Какова вероятность, что они встретят тут знакомых? Жаль, что покинуть пределы Англии не вышло: Гарри могли в любой момент вызвать в Аврорат.

– Что, уже жалеешь, что мы это затеяли?

– Нет, – Драко хмыкнул. – Просто хочу мороженого.

Они зашли в магазинчик напротив, и пока Гарри расплачивался за два шоколадных рожка, Драко с любопытством заглядывал ему за плечо. Он все еще интересовался магловскими деньгами, так как оказалось, что проводить совместные финансовые операции с маглами намного выгоднее, чем держать все у гоблинов.

– Так ты флиртовал? – Драко откусил разом от своего рожка мороженого и поморщился. 

Гарри покачал головой и усмехнулся.

– Да, Драко, обычно так соблазняют юных волшебников. Предлагают помазать им спинку и покупают мороженое.

– Звучит как начало фильма ужасов.

Еще одна вещь, которая поразила Драко, — это кинематограф. Собственно, так и прошло их первое свидание: Драко пораженно смотрел на экран, пока Гарри настойчиво поглаживал его по бедру, ошалев от всех тех перспектив, которые ему открывались.

Они прошлись по доскам до пляжа, и Гарри расстелил им прихваченный из номера плед.

Драко все же стянул с себя футболку, когда они заняли плед, и подставил солнцу бледные плечи. Гарри машинально решил, что они не задержатся надолго. Он правда не хотел, чтобы Драко обгорел и потом жаловался ему весь отпуск, на который у Гарри вообще-то были планы. На самом деле солнце не так сильно и пекло, но с кожей Драко могло случиться что угодно. 

– Поттер, зачем я тащил с собой плавки?

– Еще холодно купаться, июнь же, – Гарри передернулся, словно вспомнил холодные воды Черного озера. Брайтон, конечно, отличался, но Гарри не рискнул. Ему было достаточно просто провести время вместе с Драко без сумасшедших рейдов на работе. Это Драко заявил, что хотел бы отпуск у моря.

– То есть ты предлагаешь просто сгореть под солнцем?

– Тебя волнует мое предложение помазать спинку? – Гарри поиграл бровями, но остановился, когда понял, что Драко лишь задумчиво пересыпает песок в руках. – Или тебя волнует что-то другое?

– Это странно. Мы сидим здесь, наслаждаемся отпуском, чертовым шоколадным мороженым, и словно ничего не было.

– Прошло три года, Драко, – Гарри подобрался по покрывалу ближе к своему парню и положил руку ему на колено. Это было необычное ощущение, так как маглы проходили мимо них и совсем не обращали внимания. А в своем мире они не могли даже спокойно посидеть за тем же столиком у Фортескью. Хотя магов больше волновал сам факт того, что Гарри Поттер встречается с бывшим Пожирателем Смерти.

Драко лишь усмехнулся и потер свою метку на предплечье. Здесь, на солнце, она казалась чуть тусклее, чем обычно. Гарри давно привык к мысли о ней, а вот Драко было сложнее.

– Не жалей мертвых, жалей живых, – с грустью произнес Гарри и засмотрелся на морской горизонт. Чайки кружили над волнами и потом пикировали стремительно вниз. Драко словно почувствовал, что испортил настроение даже Гарри, положил голову ему плечо и вздохнул. Как ни странно, это действовало успокаивающе. Гарри обнял Драко. Тот всегда мог поддержать его, он понимал Гарри, как никто другой. И за это Гарри его любил.

– Мама все еще не знает, где мы.

– Я тоже не говорил Рону с Гермионой.

– О, они же не бросятся нас искать?

– Только если подговорят Нарциссу.

Драко фыркнул. Все в их окружении знали, что Нарцисса души не чает в своем сыне. Но когда они открылись перед ней, то Нарцисса отвела Гарри в сторону и настоятельно попросила не разбивать сердце ее мальчику. Гарри еще тогда не знал, что Драко был влюблен в него с третьего курса.

– Не бойся, я с тобой, – Гарри приободряюще сжал плечо Драко. Он надеялся, что Драко поймет его правильно. Гарри сможет спасти их от собственных воспоминаний.

– А помнишь, как я нашел напоминалку Лонгботтома? – внезапно спросил Драко.

– Да, и потом благодаря тебе я попал в команду факультета.

Драко слегка ущипнул его, и они завозились на покрывале. В конце концов Гарри позволил Драко оказаться сверху. Очки не защищали от солнца, но Гарри все равно мог просто лежать и любоваться раскрасневшимся Драко, который сейчас улыбнулся и призывно дернул бедрами. Волосы, которые он целую вечность укладывал перед выходом, растрепались.

– Эй, ну не здесь же, – Гарри поймал руку Драко и переплел их пальцы.

– Какой ты скучный, Поттер, – протянул Драко и слез с Гарри, который лишь разочарованно выдохнул, когда Драко разорвал телесный контакт. 

В отель они возвращались молча. Гарри все так же тащил на себе плед, а Драко даже не жаловался на песок во всех местах. Когда они поднялись в свой номер, Гарри едва успел сложить в угол все вещи, как Драко босиком прошлепал в душ. Наверное, Гарри действительно припекло голову, раз он решительно отправился вслед за Драко.

Тот успел снять с себя одежду, оставшись в трусах и настраивая температуру воды в душевой. Драко обожал горячую воду, Гарри обычно терпел и просто наслаждался разгорячившимся парнем.

Вот и сейчас Драко предсказуемо вывернул все вентили на максимум, и душевую сразу стал наполнять густой пар. Гарри почувствовал себя хищником, крадущимся в тумане, когда обхватил Драко со спины и стал покусывать его за загривок, надеясь, что там кожа Драко все же не сильно обгорела. Он вообще подумывал о том, чтобы уговорить Драко после пляжа наоборот охладиться.

– Поттер, вряд ли тебя укусил вампир за те крохотные секунды, когда я смог побыть один.

– Ммм, твоя озабоченность вампирами меня волнует, – промычал Гарри. Он развернул Драко лицом к себе и крепко поцеловал. – Кажется, на последнем благотворительном вечере я видел Сангвини, мне начинать ревновать?

– Фу, он же старый, – Драко, в свою очередь, повел языком по шее Гарри, отчего тот еще сильнее откинул голову назад. Сейчас он жалел, что палочка осталась на кровати. Хотелось просто заставить одежду исчезнуть, хотя на нем и были всего-то футболка с шортами.

– Рад знать, что я устраиваю тебя по критерию возраста.

– С другой стороны, ты был мертв, а потом жив. Откуда мне знать, что ты не один из них? – Драко притворно закусил губу и опасливо покосился на Гарри. Кажется, он тоже поймал эту волну игры в жертву и хищника. Гарри успел порадоваться, что снял очки. Конечно, сейчас он не мог разглядеть Драко достаточно четко, но в душевой стало совсем жарко.

– А тебе нужны доказательства, да? – Гарри переместил руку Драко на свой пах, его возбуждение уже нельзя было не заметить.

– Иди и покажи все сам, – Драко сжал член Гарри сквозь шорты, потом облизнул губы и отступил вглубь душевой. Хорошо, что отель не разместил дурацкие кабинки, а оставил просторные кафельные душевые, как в их квиддичных раздевалках. Иначе бы Гарри все разломал тут, а в починке магловского оборудования он все еще не был силен.

Ладно, возможно, Гарри переоценил свои силы, но он еще никогда так быстро не избавлялся от одежды, как сейчас. Он успел заметить, что глаза Драко все еще были наполнены печальной грустью, так что Гарри намеревался от нее избавиться. Желательно с долговечным эффектом.

Когда Гарри шагнул под воду, стало понятно, что Драко так же избавился от трусов, так как он жадно потянулся к Гарри и стал тереться о его бедра. Гарри все еще сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать, он только лишь еще раз поцеловал Драко, прикусил его губу и опустился на колени. Если он хотел заставить Драко забыть обо всем, то начать стоило с минета.

Гарри провел языком по всему стволу, обвел головку и лишь после заглотил, постепенно насаживаясь ртом. Где-то наверху, сквозь шум воды Гарри услышал, как захныкал Драко, и только ускорился. Но он не дал кончить Драко сразу, сначала взял его прямо здесь, у стены, подхватив за бедра. Ему не пришлось долго его растягивать, так как прошлой ночью он уже качественно оттрахал Драко в честь прошедшего дня рождения. Это все еще было удивительно, как легко Драко таял в его руках, словно то самое мороженое, и умолял взять его. Иногда они менялись, конечно, но в этот отпуск Драко полностью доверился Гарри.

Гарри всегда начинал медленно, потом толчки становились все быстрее и резче, чтобы Драко каждый раз выкрикивал его имя и машинально тянулся к собственному члену. Гарри в таких случаях отбрасывал его руки и прижимался еще ближе. Ему нравилось полностью удовлетворять Драко. Ведь чертов Драко Малфой был его парнем.

Оба задыхались, Гарри настолько сосредоточился на своих ощущениях и тому, что хотел от него Драко, что совсем забыл о льющейся воде, душе и паре. Они вообще первый раз делали что-то подобное в душе. Но судя по тому, как довольно стонал Драко, Гарри все делал правильно.

Когда Гарри с протяжным рыком кончил прямо в Драко, он снова ткнулся куда-то в его шею, с удовольствием отмечая, что его кожа все еще соленая после морского ветра. Драко нетерпеливо задергал бедрами и кончил Гарри прямо на живот.

Они еще долго стояли под душем, мыли друг друга. Гарри массировал голову Драко, пока распределял его особенный шампунь по волосам. Драко кидался в него пеной, и Гарри грозился отодрать Драко мочалкой. Драко намекал на то, что его и так уже плебейски отодрали у стены и что он не против повторить. Оба смеялись и в конце концов просто уселись на полу. Гарри обнимал со спины Драко, и вода стекала по ним, слово смывая все плохое.

Окно в комнате оставалось все время распахнутым. И когда оба вышли разгоряченные из ванной, сразу съежились. Драко побежал к кровати и юркнул под одеяло, предоставив Гарри почетное право захлопнуть ставни. На улице начался дождь, а ведь Гарри видел сгустившиеся тучи на горизонте. Они могли уже спуститься вниз к ужину, но вместо этого Гарри отложил свою палочку с покрывала и забрался к Драко в постель. Они еще немного полежали, согреваясь и медленно целуя друг друга везде, где могли достать. Гарри лениво размышлял, что можно заказать и ужин в номер. А завтра на пляже наверняка будет сыро после прошедшего дождя. Так что они могли бы весь день не выходить из номера.

– Я рад, что я – это Драко Малфой.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Драко, и тот продолжил:

– В жизни случалась всякое, но в итоге я заполучил тебя.

Гарри сгреб Драко в самое крепкое объятие, которое мог, и жадно поцеловал.

– Драко Малфой, я тоже ни о чем не жалею.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Один летний день"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
